


Pewnego razu, za górami...

by Grisznak



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Więcej niż jeden książę i jedna księżniczka...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pewnego razu, za górami...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once upon a time...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93386) by Erica Friedman. 



> Pierwsze tłumaczenie fanfika, jakie kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, nieprzypadkowo zresztą poświęcone mojemu ulubionemu fanfikowi do "Uteny".

\- Opowiem ci historię. Pewnego razu, za górami, za lasami...

\- Daj spokój. Wiesz, że nie znoszę takich bajek...

\- Ale ta ci się spodoba. Jest o księżniczce i..

\- Litości! Tylko nie....

\- Daj już spokój i posłuchaj, a może nauczysz się czegoś. To historia o księżniczce, która mogła być bardzo dobrą księżniczką, ale była cudownym księciem.

\- Boże...jeśli będę musiała słuchać tego dalej, to chyba się porzy...

\- Zrób mi przyjemność i jednak posłuchaj.

\- No już dobrze, ale i tak wiem, że nie będzie mi się podobać.

\- Ależ będzie. Zaufaj mi.

Ciotka była cokolwiek dziwną osobą. Mieszkała samotnie w wielkim domu, ale zawsze panował tam nienaganny porządek. Ani śladu kurzu czy plamy. Co ciekawe, w domu nigdy nie było tej przygnębiającej atmosfery pustki i samotności, która zwykle towarzyszy takim miejscom - panowała tam miła atmosfera, pełna ciepła i słońca, wpadającego przez wielkie okna. Po prostu cudowne miejsce. Spędzałam tam wiele dni, czytając książki, które wypełniały ciociną biblioteczkę, rysując i malując, słuchając muzyki, nawet odrabiając lekcje. Kochałam ciocię. Jedynym czego szczerze nie znosiłam, były jej opowieści. Odkąd byłam dzieckiem, katowała mnie tymi historyjkami o jakichś cudakach żyjących nie wiadomo gdzie. Były dziwne i nic z nich nie rozumiałam.

Poza tym, rzadko kiedy kończyły się one szczęśliwie.

"Pewnego razu był sobie zły król, który miał złą córkę. Była wiecznie naburmuszona i nieszczęśliwa, zaś jej nastrój udzielał się wszystkim wokół. Uprzykrzała życie swoim służącym jak tylko mogła, zaś rodzinę traktowała z pogardą.

Minęło kilka lat i na zamek przybył wspaniały książę, który zamierzał poprosić księżniczkę o rękę. Jednak księżniczka wzgardziła nim, gdyż pragnęła ślubu z innym, znacznie bogatszym i potężniejszym księciem.

Odrzucony książę zapałał gniewem, jego gorąca miłość przemieniła się w równie płomienną nienawiść. Najechał królestwo księżniczki, zabił jej krewnych i służących, zaś ją samą pozostawił na gruzach spalonego pałacu

Księżniczka udała się do królestwa księcia, którego kochała, lecz on, widząc ją w żałosnym stanie, kazał jej się wynosić precz. Samotna, została pomywaczką w kuchni, wiodąc do końca proste i ubogie życie. Gdy zmarła, nikt tego nie zauważył i nikt po niej nie płakał”.

Uwielbiałam słuchać, kiedy ciotka opowiadała o swoich podróżach. Nie było chyba kawałka świata, kontynentu, ciekawego miejsca, którego by nie odwiedziła. Czasami, kiedy tak siedziałam przy kominku, w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień, a ona opowiadała o tym, co przeżyła, prawie wierzyłam, że będzie żyła wiecznie. Kiedy mówiła o ludziach żyjących w dalekich krajach, wydawało się, że mówi o sobie. Wspaniale było tego słuchać i często prosiłam ją, nawet późno w nocy, aby opowiadała mi więcej.

“Pewnego razu był sobie książę. Był nieszczęśliwy, gdyż kochał innego księcia, jednak jego rodzice kazali mu poślubić księżniczkę”.

Błagałam ją, aby nie opowiadała mi tych bajek, ale na próżno. Wydawało się, iż uważa to za niezbędne, jakiś rodzaj rytuału.

\- Czy ci wszyscy książęta i wszystkie księżniczki nie mieli nic lepszego do roboty niż bawić się w te idiotyczne pojedynki?

\- Czasami wpadali w sidła złych czarodziejów i trzeba było ich ratować.

\- Dziwna jesteś...

Nigdy nie rozumiałam, jaką przyjemność sprawiało jej opowiadanie mi tych bajek. Nie podobały mi się, a gdy za oknem panowała ciemność, potrafiły nawet przestraszyć. Ale ciocia z uśmiechem opowiadała dalej...

“I wtedy księżniczka zsiadła z konia, podeszła do księcia i pocałunkiem osuszyła jego łzy. Po czym odjechała, aby nigdy więcej już go nie zobaczyć”.

Kiedy byłam dzieckiem, zastanawiałem się, kim będę, kiedy dorosnę. Chciałam być nauczycielką, aktorką a nawet architektem. Innym razem marzyłam, aby być artystka albo strażakiem. Jedno wiedziałam na pewno - za żadne skarby nie będę księżniczką.

-Pewnego razy była sobie księżniczka...

\- Nie! Znowu?

\- Tak, znowu. I jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz. Wiesz, o to w tym chodzi.

\- Nie wiem. Ale jak tam chcesz...

\- Księżniczka zgubiła coś cennego, wartościowego, ale sama nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, co to takiego było. Spędziła całe życie szukając tego.

\- Niech zgadnę, nie znalazła?

\- Ależ nie, znalazła. Tylko, że okazało się, że to nie było to, czego szukała.

Jakby tego było mało, niejednokrotnie po tych opowiastkach miałam koszmary. No, może nie do końca koszmary - po prostu dziwne, nierzeczywiste sny. Mało co z nich pamiętam, głównie jarzące się światła, jaskrawe kolory i odurzające zapachy.

“Pewnego razu była sobie księżniczka, która chciała być księciem. Ale jej rodzice pragnęli, aby wyszła za maż. Postawiła jednak warunek - jej małżonkiem będzie mógł zostać tylko taki książę, który pokona ją w pojedynku.

Wielu książąt rzucało jej wyzwanie, ale księżniczka zawsze wygrywała. Pewnego dnia jednak wyzwanie rzuciła jej inna księżniczka. Z samej ciekawości nasza księżniczka przyjęła je.

Księżniczka walczyła najlepiej jak potrafiła, ale na nic się to nie zdało - po raz pierwszy przegrała. Musiała więc, zgodnie z umową, poślubić księżniczkę z dalekiego kraju. Niemniej każdy wie, że księżniczka nie może poślubić drugiej księżniczki, więc zwyciężczyni odjechała sama. Jednak zanim odeszła, powiedziała księżniczce, że od początku wiedziała iż są sobie przeznaczone i kiedyś do niej wróci”.

\- I wróciła?

\- Nie. Nigdy więcej nikt jej nie widział na oczy.

Tamtej nocy miarka się przebrała - po prostu miałam już serdecznie dosyć tej irytującej bandy wiecznie nieszczęśliwych księżniczek i książąt. Błagam ją, aby dała mi już spokój, przestała opowiadać te dyrdymały. Wstałam i z zaciśniętymi pięściami krzyknęłam - „Te twoje historyjki są głupie!”

Nigdy nie zapomniałam tego, co wtedy ciocia powiedziała. „Nie” - odrzekła spokojnie - „Głupie są te, w których książę odjeżdża z księżniczką i żyją długo i szczęśliwie”

„Pewnego razu był sobie książę, który kochał księżniczkę. Jednak inna księżniczka kochała naszego księcia. Ponieważ nie mógł się ożenić z tą, którą kochał, ożenił się z tą, która go kochała. Żyli razem przez pewien czas, ale pewnego dnia książę uciekł razem z księżniczką, którą kochał, zostawiając samą księżniczkę, która kochała go”.

\- Czy te twoje opowieści w ogóle miewają szczęśliwe zakończenia?

\- Prawie nigdy.

Sny, z tego co pamiętam, bywały jeszcze gorsze od tych opowieści. Choć niewiele z nich zapamiętałam, dobrze wiem, że gdy budziłam się, byłam zmęczona i roztrzęsiona, jakbym nic innego nie robiła tylko cały czas czegoś szukała. Jednak, w odróżnieniu od tych wszystkich księżniczek, ja nie potrafiłam znaleźć niczego, ani szczęścia ani nieszczęścia.

“Pewnego razu dwoje książąt walczyło o rękę księżniczki, którą obydwaj kochali. Walczyli długo, ale żaden z nich nie potrafił wygrać. W końcu obydwaj padli martwi, a księżniczka została na zawsze samotna”.

Znajdowała dziwne upodobanie w opowiadaniu mi tych historyjek późno w nocy. W domu panował grobowa cisza, słychać było jedynie jej głos i cichy szmer ognia dopalającego się w kominku. Ciocia mówiła wolnym, niskim głosem, niższym niż zwykle, jakby była w transie. Miała zamknięte oczy i nie otwierała ich nigdy, nawet gdy odpowiadała na moje pytania. Owszem, zadawałam je, choć odpowiedzi rzadko były takie, jakich oczekiwałam.

-Dlaczego ci wszyscy książęta i księżniczki zawsze kończą tak źle?

\- Bo takie jest życie

Pewnego dnia zrozumiałam. Nie wydarzyło się niby nic szczególnego, ot, po prostu stałam sobie w ogrodzie podziwiając kwiaty, hibiskusa dla ścisłości, i wtedy to przyszło mi do głowy. Stałam jak rażona gromem, zastanawiając się nad wszystkim. Zachichotałam, bo wydawało się to niedorzeczne, ale...

\- Opowiesz mi historię?

\- A chciałabyś?

\- Tak, ale prawdziwą, a nie jakąś bajkę

\- Wszystko, co ci opowiadam, to prawda.

Przez cały dzień nie mogłam spojrzeć w oczy ciotce, ale wydaje mi się, że moje myśli były jasno i czytelnie wypisane na mojej twarzy. Unikałam jej jak tylko mogłam, ale gdy nastał zmierzch, znalazłam ją w salonie, siedzącą przy kominku. Weszłam tam cicho i zadałam nurtujące mnie pytanie, po czym wstrzymałam oddech, czekając na odpowiedź.

“Pewnego razu była sobie księżniczka, która chciała być księciem. Była dobra i silna a przy tym bardzo, bardzo szlachetna. Była czarująca i urocza, każdy, kto ja spotkał, chciał być jej przyjacielem lub kochankiem. Ale ona nie miała dla nich czasu, gdyż wiecznie była zajęta szukaniem damy w opresji, którą mogłaby uratować...”.

\- I znalazła tę damę?

\- Tak, znalazła.

Teraz już wiedziałam, czemu żadna z tych historii nie miała szczęśliwego zakończenia. Całą noc leżałam na łóżku, miotając się z boku na bok, obawiając się zasnąć i stanąć oko w oko z tym, co przyniesie sen.

\- Przez ten cały czas, to byłaś ty, prawda?

\- Tak.

\- Za każdym razem, gdy mówiłaś o księżniczce, mówiłaś o sobie?

\- Tak.

\- We wszystkich opowieściach?

\- Tak.

\- A czy któraś z nich miała szczęśliwe zakończenie?

Zdjęła okulary i otarła łzy, płynące ze szmaragdowych oczu - „Pewnego razu...” - odpowiedziała.


End file.
